


Мечты сбываются?

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Часы Бена Омнитрикс захватывают ДНК всех инопланетян, с которыми Бен контактирует. А значит, чисто гипотетически, когда-нибудь Бен может принять облик...
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson
Kudos: 2





	Мечты сбываются?

Когда их молчание затянулось настолько, что его уже было необходимо прервать, Рук сконфуженно произнес:  
\- Я не понимаю...  
\- Чего ты не понимаешь? - сварливо отозвался Бен. Он все еще часто и злобно сопел после недавнего бурного всплеска эмоций, но выглядел уже немного спокойнее.  
\- Ты же, очевидно, этого и добивался? - спросил Рук, внимательно разглядывая напарника, чей новый инопланетный облик вызывал в нем небывалый интерес.  
\- И теперь страшно об этом жалею, - поджал губы Бен, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и пряча руки за спиной.  
Рук немного сдвинулся в бок, чтобы рассмотреть Бена со всех сторон, но Бен неожиданно ощерился и отскочил назад.   
\- Ты этого хотел, и у тебя, по-моему, прекрасно получилось, - задумчиво продолжил Рук, решая пока не нервировать напарника кое-каким другим назревшим вопросом. - Но я так полагаю, что ты не доволен результатом. Ты только что на повышенных тонах сказал целый ряд слов, значение которых мне неизвестно. Но что-то подсказывает мне, что они не очень приличные...  
Бен закатил глаза.  
\- Блин, чувак, если ты продолжишь доставать меня расспросами, я буду, к сожалению, вынужден добавить в твой земной словарный запас еще парочку подобных возмутительно нецензурных высказ... Тьфу ты, блин! Неужели подобная высокопарная речь у вас заложена в генетике?!  
\- Я... не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, Бен...  
\- Только не говори мне, что я стал выражаться еще непонятней, чем ты?!  
В какой-то момент Бен убрал руки из-за спины, но, будто бы опомнившись, вернул их обратно. Рук снова решил пока это не комментировать.  
\- Нет, значение слов мне понятно... - сказал он, не отрывая пытливого взгляда от конечностей напарника. - Но я так и не понял, что вызвало у тебя такое повышенно возбужденное состояние.  
\- В двух словах - я зол. Хотя вернее три слова - я ОЧЕНЬ зол. Это абсолютно не то, чего я ожидал!  
\- Ну, я предупреждал тебя, что жители моей планеты не обладают особо никакими выдающимися способностями. А то, что умею я - это результат долгих и упорных трениро...  
\- Да-да-да, я все это слышал раза три перед тем, как превратился, спасибо, - проворчал Бен. - Но Омнитрикс должен был, по идее, захватить твою ДНК - ведь мы столько времени провели вместе. А он вместо этого...  
Не договорив, он замолчал, поджав губы. Руки за его спиной в какой-то момент странно задергались вместе с плечами, но вскоре снова замерли.  
\- Бен, если тебе так не нравится обличье ревонгандерийца, почему бы тебе не превратиться обратно? - поинтересовался Рук, немного сдвигаясь в сторону.  
Но этот маневр не остался незамеченным для Бена, который тоже шагнул в бок.  
\- Если бы это было возможно, - буркнул он, бросая обиженный взгляд за спину. - Пока я его настраивал, там что-то сбилось в настройках. И теперь я не знаю, когда превращусь обратно.  
Снова повисла неловкая тишина. Рук еще раз рассмотрел новый облик своего напарника. Вполне обычный ревонагандериец, не очень высокий и по-подростковому угловатый, как и многие представители планеты Ревона, соответствующие его возрасту. Кошачьи глаза злобно щурились, нос нервно дергался, а и без того лохматая шерсть на голове воинственно топорщилась. Конечности Бен так и продолжал прятать за спиной, беспокойно пританцовывая на месте. Рук, конечно, еще плохо разбирался в проявлениях человеческих эмоций, но тут все было очевидно.  
\- Бен, извини, конечно, за нескромный вопрос, - наконец решился заговорить Рук. - Но мне кажется или ты не только злишься, но еще и стесняешься чего-то?  
\- Что? - тут же взвился Бен, оскаливаясь. - Глупости! С чего ты взял?  
\- Хотя бы с того, что ты прячешь что-то за спиной.  
\- Не неси чушь! Не прячу я за спиной никакой хвост! - рявкнул Бен, пятясь назад. - И отстань от меня со своими расспросами!  
\- Я ни слова не сказал про хвост.  
\- ...  
\- Бен, не надо держать его так, ты делаешь себе больно.  
\- Да нет там никакого хвоста! Я же сказал тебе! - заорал Бен, потрясая кулаками. - Ты говорил, что хвост отпадает в подростковом возрасте! Я подросток! Нет. У меня. Хвоста!  
\- Ты только что по неосторожности этот свой хвост освободил, и я его теперь вижу, - доложил Рук, следя взглядом за яростным метанием освобожденного хвоста за спиной напарника. И за метанием напарника вместе с этим хвостом.  
\- В этом нет ничего ужасного, Бен, - попытался Рук его урезонить. - У кого-то хвост отпадает раньше, у кого-то позже. Не стоит из-за этого переживать.  
\- Блииииииин! - завопил Бен, пытаясь поймать спрятать хвост обратно. Но обрадовавшийся долгожданной свободе хвост не желал так просто сдаваться, яростно хлестая Бена то по рукам, то по лицу.  
\- Бен, тебе следует успокоиться, - Рук осторожно подошел к Бену так, чтобы его не задела буйная конечность. - Чем сильнее ты поддаешься эмоциям, тем более неконтролируемо будет себя вести твой хвост.  
\- Как?!Ай! - взвыл Бен, получив по носу. - Как мне успокоиться, когда эта хреновина меня избивает?!  
Рук ненадолго задумался, и тут сорвался с места, оказываясь за спиной Бена.  
\- Заранее прошу прощения за подобную фамильярность, - отчеканил он. - Однако смею доложить, это единственный мне известный способ быстро урезонить нервозность молодой особи ревонагандерийца...

***

\- Дааа, - довольно прокряхтел Бен. - Еще! Чеши еще сильнее... Вот так!.. А теперь левее! Левее, я сказал! Вооот! И давай поактивнее, я еще недостаточно успокоился!  
\- Для "недостаточно успокоившегося" ты слишком громко мурлычешь... - заметил Рук, тем не менее, следуя инструкциям.  
\- Эй, я бы попросил! - возмутился Бен и резко посмотрел через плечо на напарника. - Это никакое не мурлыканье! Это отзвуки все еще моей клокочущей ярости!  
\- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь, - Рук покачал головой. - Если по части земной культуры меня еще можно ввести в заблуждение, но в данном случае я уверен, что ты мурлычешь.  
\- Заткнись и чеши меня, - огрызнулся Бен, выгибаясь. - И будь доволен, что тебя удостоили чести чесать загривок величайшего героя во вселенной!  
\- И спину.  
\- Точно, и спину! - обрадовался Бен. - Обалдеть, какой я щедрый!  
\- Да уж, "обалдеть", - произнес Рук и взял на заметку еще одно новое земное высказывание. - Кстати, ты уверен, что тебе необходимо сидеть у меня на коленях, когда я это делаю? У меня уже ноги отекли, и твой хвост меня щекочет...  
\- Ты давай там не отвлекайся, - одернул его Бен. - Будешь хорошо себя вести, и я тебя тоже как-нибудь почешу...


End file.
